


(Nonexistent) Jealousy Comes With The Package

by Miraculous_Max (Maximilian_Alexander)



Series: Marry That Girl [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Sabine Cheng, Minor Original Character(s), Misunderstandings, Original Akuma, Young Love, good parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximilian_Alexander/pseuds/Miraculous_Max
Summary: Sabine has learned her lesson. Nobody gets through unless Marinette says they can. The girl was evidently looking for trouble.So no, she did not feel bad for turning the girl away. Not in the slightest.





	(Nonexistent) Jealousy Comes With The Package

Sabine did not feel bad for turning the girl away. After the last incident, with that Sabrina girl having snuck into her daughter’s room and stolen her diary, she was _not_  going to take any chances. Especially now, with the recent design contest Gabriel Agreste was holding. 

A girl with long dirty-blonde hair and hazel eyes who introduced herself as Bernadette had tried to convince Sabine that she was Marinette’s model for the recent contest. She was pretty enough to be a model, that much was evident, but Marinette has never mentioned this person before, and this girl has _certainly_ never made an appearance in any past photos.

Sabine has learned her lesson. No matter how much to girl tried to evade questions and lied to convince the mother to let her through, Sabine had remained firm. Nobody gets through unless Marinette says they can.

The girl had quickly left the moment she saw Sabine move to dial Marinette’s number. That was evidence enough that the girl was looking for trouble.

So no, she did not feel bad for turning the girl away. Not in the slightest.

She _did_ feel bad that she had caused an akuma that’s out to ruin her daughter, however. 

There was nothing she could do to stop the Fabricator from kicking down the door and intruding in on Marinette’s room. She certainly _tried_ , taking her broom and whacking the akuma a few times, but the only thing _that_ accomplished was getting her thrown into the wall. After that, she could barely stand, her back pain flaring out from the impact she had dealt with.

She did the last thing she was capable of. She put an alert out on the Ladyblog, and waited. 

Just as the akuma had began collecting Marinette’s sketchbooks, Chat Noir had burst in through the skylight, shattering the glass.

“Woah, never expected to see a _fashion disaster_ in _Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s_ room. You clearly don’t belong here.”

Fabricator screeches in rage, opening up one of Marinette’s sketchbooks and peeling off one of the images. Out of it, a woman in haute couture comes to life, wearing sharp, pointed heels and shoulder pads reminiscent of Cruella de Vil. 

“Well,” Chat Noir says, realising the enemy had just multiplied in numbers. “At least this one’s got a _fashionable_ villain look.”

Sabine can’t help but smile a bit through her pain. He may have rejected her baby girl, but he’s truly a good friend to her, that much is evident. 

There’s a tussle that further wrecks Marinette’s room, and if it weren’t for the fact that the Miraculous Cure existed, she’s sure she would be throwing a fit at the damage. Things pass in a blur, and at some point, she ends up getting carried out through the shattered skylight and down to street level. 

“Don’t worry, Mme. Cheng,” Chat Noir says, gently lowering her onto the sidewalk. “Ladybug will be here soon, and we’ll deal with the akuma.”

“She— Please, you can’t let her keep the sketchbooks after you purify her,” Sabine quickly says, clutching onto the hero’s arm before he can take off. “Those are Marinette’s. She was trying to sneak in and steal them earlier, and I told her to leave. None of those belong to her!”

Chat Noir’s expression falls and tightens, not an ounce of amusement peeking through. It surprises her how quickly his attitude changes at that mention. 

“Sketchbooks, huh,” he murmurs to himself. “Alright, Mme. Cheng, I promise me and Ladybug will retrieve those items and have them safely back in Marinette’s possession.”

In that moment, Fabricator finally descends from the top of the bakery, carrying at least ten of Marinette’s sketchbooks, shoved unceremoniously into a hideous bag. The akuma reaches in and pulls out one of the sketchbooks, and peels off another image.

Out of that image comes a man very reminiscent of Adrien Agreste, and three children, wearing comfortable pajamas. 

For some reason, this made Chat Noir _**furious**_. 

With a roar, Chat Noir tears from Sabine’s grasp and charges at the akuma, carefully avoiding the man and three children. He slams his baton into Fabricator’s side, flinging them across the road and straight into a lamppost. Sabine winces and rubs at her own back.

He doesn’t pause for them to catch their breath, quickly advancing on all fours. Ladybug finally makes an appearance, then, but as far as the battle goes, it’s already been won. With a single swipe, Chat Noir claws right through the Fabricator’s bag, and the akuma flutters out. 

Ladybugs spread out, wrapping around the bakery and gently fluttering by Sabine’s back. The sketchbooks are magically returned back to their rightful place, and she can finally stand up. 

She can’t help but stare at Chat Noir, wondering why he was so furious at the sight of an adult Adrien Agreste with three children.

…

Three children, two of which very much resembling Marinette.

_Oh._

With a smile, Sabine shakes her head. She used to get just as jealous back before she and Tom had gotten married. Ah, young love sure was messy, but it was precious. 

She wonders what this means for Marinette’s future. 


End file.
